Personal mobile devices may establish low-rate wireless personal area networks (hereinafter referred to as LR-WPAN), so as to perform communication.
An example of the LR-WPAN may include a network following the IEEE 802.15.4 standard. The IEEE 802.15.4 standard uses BPSK (binary phase-shift keying) in a 868/915 MHz band, so as to provide a transmission rate of 20 Kbps and 40 Kbps, and the IEEE 802.15.4 standard uses O-QPSK (offset quadrature phase-shift keying) in a 2.45 GHz band, so as to provide a transmission rate of 250 Kbps. The IEEE 802.15.4b standard may also use O-QPSK in a 868/915 MHz band, so as to provide a transmission rate of 250 Kbps